


Surprise!

by JoyDragon



Series: Complementary [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, One Shot Collection, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zutara, rambles, story dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Toph can sense literally everything. Even a tiny, barely formed life force.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Complementary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144391
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Surprise!

In which Toph is the first to realize Katara is pregnant.

* * *

Katara groaned and wiped her mouth off. She still felt queasy after emptying her stomach. She must have picked up a really bad stomach bug.

They had rode a ferry to Ember Island to have a little reunion with the whole gang, and of course sickness spreads like wild-fire on crowded ships.

She just hoped she wouldn't give it to anyone else. She better go out to the beach and tell everyone she would stay in her room. Such a shame, Aang and Toph had just landed here with Appa and she hadn't even said hello yet.

Zuko knocked on the bathroom door, "Babe? Are you alright?"

Katara opened the door and pouted at him. "I think I'm sick. Stomach bug."

He frowned at her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"You probably shouldn't touch me, I don't want to give it to you, too."

"I don't mind being miserable with you." He chuckled. Katara smiled into his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well, want to lay down and I'll tell everyone you're sick?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to at least say hi to everyone."

Zuko nodded and took her hand as he guided her out of the family beach house. Toph and Aang were carrying their bags to the stairs, and Sokka and Suki were still on their boat unpacking their things, and bickering from the looks of it.

Katara stepped down from the wooden stairs. "Hey guys." She held her hand up to Aang who was about to pounce on her. "I think I'm getting sick, so no hugs."

Aang deflated.

Toph scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well no duh you're sick."

Zuko and Katara blinked at her. The water bender raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, I don't know much about it but I do know a bun in the oven makes a lady hurl." Toph rolled her eyes. She wasn't completely oblivious to those things!

"A.. bun..." Zuko wobbled where he stood. Katara caught his arm in concern.

"Toph, I'm not pregnant, I'm just sick!"

The blind girl's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't _know?"_

Katara faltered. It wouldn't be impossible, she supposed. But how would Toph know?! She took pride in her healing abilities- surely she would be the first to feel that.

She crossed her arms. "I think I would know if I were pregnant!"

Toph's lips tilted into a smile. She turned to Aang and inclined her head towards the water bender. "What do you think, Twinkles?"

Aang scratched his head, "Uh... sure, I guess she's... glowing?"

Toph punched his arm. "No, you idiot. Use your seismic sense."

"Oooohhh." Aang nodded and took off his shoes. He slammed his foot to the ground and his eyes widened. "Toph is right! There's another heartbeat!"

"What?" Katara gasped. She gathered water along her hands and pressed them to her abdomen, trying to sense a second living system within her. "I... I don't feel anything!"

Toph shrugged. "I dunno how it all works, Sugar Queen. All I know is that there's a little heartbeat in there."

Zuko pulled on her tunic, and whispered urgently, "But you just had your moon cycle- how could you be pregnant?!"

"We've had sex since then, Zuko!" She snapped back at him. The possibility of being pregnant was making her stressed. She took a deep breath to calm down. She held up her fingers, "I guess that was... two or three weeks ago..."

Was it true?

Well, Toph could sense just about anything. And they wouldn't lie about this...

She looked at Zuko. "I... might be pregnant."

Zuko fainted.


End file.
